


Mistletoe Berries - A One-shot based on Norse Myth

by mintedstar (forevermint)



Series: Sinner's Coffin [1]
Category: Norse Mythology - Neil Gaiman, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fan Clans, Gen, Warrior Themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevermint/pseuds/mintedstar
Summary: Welcome to Mistletoe Berries! It's a one-shot teaser for my up-and-coming fan fiction currently called Sinner's Coffin.The premise of Sinner's Coffin is this:"It's post Ragnarok, where the surviving gods and cats have to learn what they need to do to survive in a changed landscape plus deal with the possibility that not all the bad things stopped at the end of the world.As usually, I'm heavily character centered, so it follows a two POV set - one of the old gods and one of the new cats who has never known anything but this new world and the secrets they unravel about each other and their two very different background - and how they might not be so different at all."Mistletoe Berries is my introduction to the world of Sinner's Coffin. I'll give you a character guide if you were interested in who is who:Silverspeaker - LokiThunderstep - ThorFarsight - OdinGoldenfur - FriggaLightbringer - BaldrGreyash - Hodur
Relationships: Baldr | Baldur & Höðr | Hodr | Hod (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Sinner's Coffin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823164
Kudos: 1





	Mistletoe Berries - A One-shot based on Norse Myth

**Author's Note:**

> Want to be at the head of the crowd to read? Go to http://wcrpforums.com/

The Field of Warriors is covered in a, for lack of a better description ... grass. It was a field. That was in the name. It was, thank you very much, not very impressive. Honestly, Silverspeaker much preferred crouching on the nearby hill and watching the idiots down below unsheathing their claws and tearing each other up a bit. It was much more safe than actually descending into the area of sparing and also it was free entertainment.

Plus he got his very own bush to sit under where no one could see him and he didn't have to worry about Farsight blathering on about some such nonsense of Goldenfur yelling at him of some plight or another that she wanted to blame (usually rightly so) him for.

So needless to say, watching the current battle in the Field of Warriors should have been entertaining. Maybe even cathartic. It was usually so entertaining to watch some poor soul throw themself at Thunderstep and then watching the larger tom beat them down. Usually with some sprains and aches that didn't really help out in the long run when it came to the various warriors ability to continue fighting.

It should have been entertaining to watch that, anyway. As it stood, it was not. In fact, it was probably the least interesting thing which Silverspeaker had ever witnessed.

His silver tabby and grey tail tip flicked against the ground. It brushed against the various leaves on the bush, hardly making any sort of noise, but certainly not enough to distract from the sound below in the Field.

Silverspeaker scoffed. "The fools."

He still watched, however. In this case, he watched the various warriors of Farsight attack Lightbringer and just Lightbringer. And the golden tabby tom just stood there, taking it all, only being battered around a little at the force in which some warriors were barreling into him. Claws glanced off him and they never made a mark.

Silverspeaker scoffed. He wished they would do something else. This was the ... third day straight by his count ... that they had done this. It wasn't changing. Nothing new was happening. Why couldn't that stuck up, no good tom tell the gaggle of kits to do something else?

But of course Lightbringer liked the attention. It was just the sort of thing which brought him joy. It was always difficult to dislike Lightbringer. He would look at you with the expression of an innocent kit, like he didn't understand how cruel the world was. Silverspeaker knew, however, just how dangerous the world really was.

"And of course there's nothing else going on other than this," Silverspeaker muttered, resting his chin on his paws and letting his tail flicker more in annoyance. He might have headed down to Midgard if he thought it was worth the trouble. Maybe even find Farsight, if it wasn't for the fact they were once again not on speaking terms. That only left a couple options of entertainment and it was slim pickings at best. Thunderstep was down there after all. Right along all the others, bringing down his large paws in Lightbringer's head and laughing that booming laugh of his that sounded like the thunder he was named for.

Silverspeaker was disgusted. He turned his eyes away, searching the other side of the hill. If he followed the well worn path, he would be back 'home'. But he didn't want to return there yet. There had to be something better around.

Then his eyes fell on a lone figure near the base of the hill. Silverspeaker's ears perked up. Ah. This was interesting.

He recognized the light grey form of Greyash, his shoulders hunched. He looked just as board and lonely as Silverspeaker felt. This was promising. Greyash could be a bit dull at times, but at least he wasn't with the idiots down in the valley.

Silverspeaker slowly crawled out from under his bush, his fur on end almost at once. Then he gently padded down the incline until he was standing beside Greyash.

"Hey?" Silverspeaker said, trying to sound open and easily approachable. Instead it just came out as slightly awkward. Good. He could deal with that. Go along with it.

"Not with the others?"

Greyash raised his head, his blind blue eyes focusing on Silverspeaker in that odd fashion that he had when he was trying to pay attention to someone. Silverspeaker had always found it a bit unnerving, but he had never brought it up. It would be rude.

He didn't do rude. Not unless he had a reason to.

"No," Greyash responded kindly. "I think my brother is having enough fun without me."

And how had two brothers managed to be so different, Silverspeaker wondered distantly. It was like Lightbringer had taken all the pretty genes but left Greyash all the smarts. It was really a shame, honestly.

"That sounds rather boring to me," Silverspeaker admitted. "Why not just find a rock or something and chuck it at him. I hear it's nice to get out anger at siblings - this seems like a really nice time."

Pity he couldn't chuck rocks at Farsight. Maybe then they would actually be talking.

"I don't think that would be such a good plan," chuckled Greyash. "Anyway, I don't have any rocks."

"Neither do I," Silverspeaker admitted. "I'm not exactly inclined to go and try and claw his ears either. Having an invincible warrior is nice and all, but there's only so original you can think to do with that."

Silverspeaker lifted a paw and started to lick it, rubbing the paw over his ear a second later. He was waiting for Greyash to come up with the next bit. He was intelligent, but not as smart as Silverspeaker.

In Silverspeaker's humble opinion, anyway.

"Was there anything you'd like to do?" asked Greyash. "While they're off doing ... that?"

He waved a tail in the direction of the Field of Warriors. It was clear that he was feeling a bit awkward about the invitation.

"I know we don't really talk much," he added.

He's smart, thought Silverspeaker, almost sadly. But also really, really stupid. At least when it comes to talking to me. After all, why does he think no one else is talking to me?

"I think that's a good idea," said Silverspeaker, excitement in his voice. "You know what, why don't we get some food for Lightbringer. After all of Thunderstep's bullying, I would think he would be hungry."

"That's not a bad plan!" agreed Greyash after a second, brightening. "Lets head back and get some mice."

It was a good plan. Silverspeaker let Greyash lead the way, only pausing when they neared the place to turn off for his den. His den, which was at least fourteen tree lengths away from the main collection of dens.

"I'm going to get something," Silverspeaker said. "I'll meet you back here, alright? I think I have something in my den that Lightbringer will really like."

Greyash seemed curious, but he just said, "Sure. Meet you back here."

Then he disappeared down the path. Silverspeaker broke into a jog, heading for the berries which were hidden under his nest.

This would have to do.

A couple minutes later, Greyash and Silverspeaker were sitting at the same place that they had broken off to begin with.

"What did you get?" Greyash asked.

"Berries," Silverspeaker said, pleased with himself. "Here, did you want to try one."

He nudged a very specific one in the direction of Greyash until it brushed against a forepaw. Greyash seemed curious and leaned down, his tongue lapping up the berry. After a second, his eyes widened. "Oh! You're right, I think Lightbringer would like those."

"Why thank you," Silverspeaker said, pleased with himself. His tail flicked, maybe only a small flicker of guilt in his chest. The berries he had balanced on the leaf weren't the same type he had given to Greyash. He very carefully lifted the leaf in his jaws, then turned back in the direction they had gone.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

The journey back was quick. They hadn't been gone lone, so Silverspeaker was even less surprised to find out that Lightbringer's gaggle was still at it.

Of course.

"Here," Silverspeaker said, passing Greyash the leaf, setting it on top of the mouse he'd brought. "You give it to him. I'll think of something else later. I'm sure this lot will still be going tomorrow and if that's the case I'll need to hold onto some of my ideas for tomorrow. Wouldn't want him thinking I'm trying to be nice to him. Would give across the wrong idea."

The idea that he was just another member of the gaggle of warriors who worshiped the very ground Lightbringer walked on.

"Oh," said Greyash, sounding a bit disappointed. "Are you sure? I'm sure he'd like to know who's idea this was."

Silverspeaker patted Greyash with his shoulder. "This sort of stuff is best done anonymously. It's more fun that way. You have fun. I'll watch from up here."

Greyash purred a bit - which totally didn't cause another twist of guilt - and then began to walk down the hill. Silverspeaker watched him from the crest of the hill for a second then snuck back under his bush again. He wanted to see what would happen. He wanted to see Lightbringer choke on those berries. He wanted to see his confidence shatter _just_ a little.

Greyash was in front of his brother now, the sparring having stopped. Silverspeaker's eyes scanned over the cats. Goldenfur was down there as well, though she wasn't actually one of the idiots throwing herself at Lightbringer. After all, she was the one who had given her son this ability. Silverspeaker did not see any reason at all why she should be testing its limitations.

Unlike him. He wanted to see ...

He couldn't hear what was happening, he was too far away to hear words, but he watched Lightbringer's face brighten (more than usual) and look down at the mouse. A few words were exchanged. Then he bent his head and started to chew at the mouse and, after a second, at the leaf that had the berries in it.

Silverspeaker's pelt grew cold, though he wasn't sure if it was with horror or excitement. His body tensed and he started to stand, unsure what he was going to do either. Greyash was just standing there, looking mildly happy, and Lightbringer's expression was _changing_. It had shifted from bright enjoyment to a slow, dawning stutter of a breath. A brief panic. His chest visibly heaved, as if he was trying to take in air or maybe even throw up, but not managing it.

Then Silverspeaker could see, distantly, Lightbringer's eyes rolling around in his head before he collapsed.

Greyash blinked, taking a step back, looking just a bit confused now. Silverspeaker thought he knew why. After all ... his brother had just collapsed. He could see the other surrounding cats shifting just a little, looking nervous. Waiting, as if they really thought this was all a joke and Lightbringer was going to stand up any second now.

Silverspeaker's pelt felt like it had frozen over. He wasn't sure he knew what he was thinking. The scene was frozen. Slowly, the growing horror was blooming on everyone's face and as each expression shifted Silverspeaker felt a knot tie in his chest.

Lightbringer, was the slow forming thought that started in his head. He's dead. Really ... really and truly dead.

Silverspeaker let out a breath that had been caught in his throat. A desperate one, one which haunted him even after it had left his lips. It was the same breath he had stolen from Lightbringer.

Nervously, a cat smile started coming over his face. It was a nervous, shocked one. He had tuned out what was happening below, in the Field of Warriors, and how everyone was turning to look at Greyash in complete shock and horror.

He had killed Lightbringer. Him. He - he had killed _Lightbringer_. How was that even possible? It was ... it was ...

What had he done?

It felt like his fur was crystallized, and a single breath would break him.

Lightbringer's voice whispered in his ear, so like Farsight's that Silverspeaker nearly flinched when he heard it.

_"I will see you again, Speaker of Lies."_

Silverspeaker's heart was frozen. It sounded like a threat. A threat from the dead tom, already on his journey to Hel. But there was something else to it too. Not a threat. Lightbringer didn't threaten. He would rather forgive the monster who would eat the moon and sun at the end of the world rather than hate and plot to kill it like the rest of them.

It was a promise.

One that Silverspeaker didn't like.

**Author's Note:**

> Perfect for the holidays, right? Mistletoe has been a tradition at Christmas for a very, very long time. One of love and awkwardness, at the very least.  
> So imagine my confusion when I keep finding the story of Baldr's Death in my library's Christmas book. Honestly, the only thing about that's Christmas-y is that it included mistletoe. But I don't make the rules.


End file.
